The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to system and method for transparent recovery of damaged or unavailable objects in a replicated object storage system.
In a replicated environment, in the event where an object is not available on the primary system, the client application has traditionally had to do the work of redirecting to the replica to access the object. As a result, the client application has the burden of managing additional work.